Silver,Red, and Black
by personwhoisaperson
Summary: Fratello stumbled backwards, grabed a pot off the stove and swung. All he saw was a flash of silver and red then, black. (WARNING:BLOOD,GORE, and Snapped!Romano)


**First fanfiction! Hope you like! Constructive critisism is apreciated. Please excuse any spelling or grammor errors, i dont have spell cheack on my laptop and i am suffering. WARNING: THIS FANFICTION HAS VIOLANCE/GORE BUT NOT ENOUGH FOR AN M RATING. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I REALLY WISH I DID BUT I DON'T.**

He awoke to the smell of metal. He refused to open his eyes, willing himself to belive that he was back home with his grandfauther and brother. His other senses kicked in and that hope was soon banished from his mind. He felt the cool metal cuffs on his ankels and wrists, and felt the throbbing of the wound on his head. He was still in **that** place. He glared at the big mirror to his right. He knew it was a one way mirror. He knew **they** were behind it, watching him. He despised **them**. They had trapped him there away from his home. They had poked and proded him with needels and knives, and injected him with all sorts of experimental drugs. They claimed to be helping him. They said they were trying to cure him.

Every time they came in to his small cell he tried to kill them. He had succeeded a few times killing some of them but most got out in time. He could break the straps and chains they put on him. They had finally druged him. Now he was here. He wanted out. He **needed** out. He felt the familiar rage flood him. The strength came back. He pushed his arms outward, reveling in the sound of metal and leather snap and break. The alarms screamed. He tuged once on his leg restraints. They gave way. He jumped up excided to be free once again but just as quickly doubled over. His head was pounding painfully. He was suddenly forced to remember how he had gotten the wound.

He stood over the body that the blood was pouring from. He himself coated in the same blood. He was laughing. That bastard was gone. That horrible man who claimed to be related to him. That man who always thought he was a bad child and hated him. That stupid man who always favored his brother over him and never gave him the same love that he gave his brother. He had hated that man.

"N-nonno?"

He spun around. His brother was standing there looking pale and teriffied. His face softened. He loved his brother. It was the old man he hated. He didn't want his brother to be scared. He started twards his him.

"Fratello-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Fratello stumbled backwards, grabed a pot off the stove (the pasta sauce the old man was making) and swung. All he saw was a flash of silver and red then, black.

He groweled at the memory. He had trusted his brother. His brother was the reason he was at this horrible place.

BANG!

The sound of metal hiting metal startled him out of thought. He looked up to see the door of his cell smashed open and lots of guards streaming in folowed by his brother. The sight of his brother made him angery. HE was the reason he was here. HE betrayed him. KILL HIM! **KILL VENEZIANO!** He flew into a rage. The next thing he knew, all the guards had been knocked out, and he had his hands around his brothers neck, squeezing. There was a buzzing in his ears. Veneziano was saying trying to say something, but he was to gone to hear it. The only hing he could hear was the voice in his head, urging him on.

Stupid fratello.

I trusted you.

You betrayed me.

You deserve to die.

no...

I hate you.

Stop...

I hate you.

You don't.

I. hate. you.

No you don't!

Yes I do!

You love him!

I HATE HIM!

YOU LOVE HIM!

Suddenly the buzzing was cleared from his mind. He saw his brother clearly. His face was pale and stained with tears. Two tiny waterfalls were flowing down his cheaks and dripping onto the hands griping his neck. He could hear Veneziano loud and clear.

"T-ti amo...fratello..."

His eyes closed.

"NO!"

He let go of his fratello's neck quickly. The boy slumped to the floor gasping for air.

He backed away and fell to the floor also. He was a monster. He had killed his nonno and tried to kill his brother. The only two people that had loved him. He clutched his head and wished for death. He heard footsteps. He glanced up to see Veneziano taking a gun from one of the knocked out guards, then stumbling over and pointing it at his head. He closed his eyes and waited. Nothing happened. After a while, still nothing.

"W-what are you waiting for...?"

His voice sounded cracked and broken from underuse. He opened his eyes and stared at his brother. Veneziano droped the gun. He fell to his knees and reached for him. Mabey fratello was going to strangle him...? He started when he felt fratello wrap his arms around, not his neck, but torso. Was he...huging him? He felt wetness on his sholder and realized his fratello was crying. Letting his brotherly insticts take over, he huged him, rubbing his back and whispering,

"It's ok...it's ok..." He didn't know who he was talking to, Veneziano or himself.


End file.
